


Por siempre a tu lado

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Boys Kissing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Kaoru admira a Adam y Kojiro lo sabe perfectamente. Cuando los ojos del pelirrosa brillan de aquella forma, cuando sonríe divertido, cuando ríe fuertemente, siempre es a causa de Adam. A pesar de ello, es Kojiro el que siempre ha estado a su lado, es esa la razón por la que Joe siente tanta impotencia, tanta furia, tanta frustración cuando ve el momento exacto en que el peliazul tira de forma tan abrupta a Kaoru de su amada patineta.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Por siempre a tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Oneshot primerizo para el fandom. Spoilers del anime hasta el capítulo 9. Yaoi, drama, romance.
> 
> Pareja: Joe x Cherry (Kojiro x Kaoru). Se insinúa leve Adam x Cherry/Kaoru
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Mucho gusto, este es mi primer fanfic para el fandom de SK8, razón más que suficiente para no llenar este espacio con palabrerías inútiles. Por supuesto, SK8 no me pertenece, la obra original fue producida bajo el estudio Bones, por lo que este escrito es únicamente por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

-¡ADAM!- Fue el grito que soltó Joe cuando llegó hasta aquella curva de la gran pista urbana. Su excompañero, de cabello azul y que portaba una excéntrica mascara que cubría sus dos ojos rojos, lo veía con completo desinterés.

Sin decir nada más, ni siquiera un par de palabras para excusar su forma de actuar, se hundió de hombros antes de dar media vuelta y subir con galantería a su patineta, yendo colina abajo hacia la meta.

De haber sido cualquier otro momento, Joe hubiese tratado de propinarle un golpe en ese estúpido rostro, sus palmas comenzaban a doler debido a la furia con la que cerraba sus puños, tratando de controlar sus impulsos por querer destrozar al otro, agradeció a ese pequeño rayo de raciocinio que aún permanecía dentro de su mente. Para cuando el otro ya no estaba dentro de su campo visual, rápidamente se acuclilló sobre el suelo, justo donde el pelirrosado, conocido en aquellos lugares como Cherry Blossom, trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Adam…-trató de hablar pero ni siquiera sentía las suficientes fuerzas para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. La mirada triste y preocupada de aquel gorila musculoso, que conocía desde hace ya varios años, lo dejó perplejo.

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.- tratando de ser cuidadoso, el fornido hombre cargó a su compañero en sus brazos.- ¡Shadow, al hospital, ahora!!!- su voz gruesa gritando era algo que Cherry hace mucho no escuchaba. No estaba completamente consiente pero supo que, a los pocos minutos, gracias a un descuidado conducir de Shadow, había logrado llegar a las puertas del hospital.

Finalmente sucumbió a la penumbra cuando su cuerpo fue puesto sobre aquella camilla de primeros auxilios.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Tiene una pequeña fractura en su brazo derecho, lo demás son hematomas y algunos raspones.- le dijo un doctor, varias horas después de que habían llegado.- La contusión de su cabeza no parece ser grave pero nos gustaría mantenerlo en observación uno o dos días para asegurarnos.- Joe soltó un suspiro, aliviado de que las heridas del otro no resultaran demasiado graves.- Sé que ya se lo habrán preguntado pero… exactamente ¿cómo ocurrió el accidente?- el hombre, de una edad mucho más madura, acomodó sus anteojos, claramente no estaba convencido con la versión que Joe había dado a los médicos.

Si hubiese sido por él, Kojiro hubiese dicho la verdad, que un loco en patineta había osado en golpear, con la misma, el cuerpo de Kaoru mientras iba en una pendiente a gran velocidad, narraría detalle a detalle el momento en que ocurrió, todo con tal de que Adam recibiera un castigo digno de lo que pudo haber terminado con heridas mucho peores para el pelirrosa.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Hacerlo involucraría a todos aquellos que asistieron al S, patinadores y espectadores. Era regla de oro jamás hablar de lo que ocurría ahí y, aun si eso no le importaba ni una mierda, estaba perfectamente consciente de que, una vez que se enterara Kaoru de ello, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Debía guardar silencio a pesar de que su sangre aun hervía de furia.

-Unos sujetos en patinetas nos rodearon y se fueron luego de herirlo.- mintió, nuevamente.- No sé quiénes eran o qué querían.

El doctor soltó un suspiro al oírlo, afortunadamente no pidió mayores explicaciones.

Después de algunas recomendaciones más, el doctor se retiró de aquel silencioso y oscuro pasillo. Le recomendó irse del hospital a descansar, ya que Kaoru probablemente aun tardaría algunas horas en despertar, pero era libre de mantenerse en la habitación del paciente si así lo quería. Y fue así como lo hizo.

Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, Joe tuvo que mentalizarse para lograr aguantar la imagen que sus ojos estaban percibiendo. En el centro, Kaoru se encontraba recostado sobre una mullida cama de sábanas blancas, su cabeza, así como su brazo y otras partes de su cuerpo, eran cubiertas por lo que le parecieron kilómetros de vendas. Una maquina hacia un sonido constante a su lado, indicando el ritmo de su corazón.

Dio un pisotón, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo el límite posible. ¡Pero era condenadamente difícil! Sentía que la furia lo empujaba a salir de aquel horrible cuarto y buscar, aun si no tenía pista alguna, a ese idiota de Adam. Lo haría pagar por dejar en aquel estado a Kaoru, destrozaría su engreída cara, ¡ya ni siquiera le importaban las razones y excusas que pudiese tener para haberlos abandonado hace algunos años! ¡Le daría su merecido!

 _“Adam”_ recordó la suave voz de Cherry, llamando al peliazul aun después de haber sido golpeado de aquella forma. Sintió algo parecido a dolor dentro de su pecho…

_“Maldita sea…”._

Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Para Kaoru, Adam siempre fue una figura de admiración. La persona con la que quiso patinar desde el primer momento en que lo vio, hace varios ayeres, cuando eran solamente un par de estudiantes. Al que siempre observó, al que siempre le prestó atención… siempre fue Adam.

Es por ello que el haber sido abandonado por él en aquel entonces, fue un golpe duro para el pelirrosa, dejó de sonreír y, hasta en una ocasión, meditó sobre si dejar del lado el skate… a esos niveles significaba Adam para él.

Aunque era Kojiro quien siempre estuvo a su lado, quien comenzó a patinar junto a él. No, para Kaoru solo existía Adam.

-En verdad eres un idiota…- Joe dirigió una mirada melancólica al otro, justo antes de dar algunos pasos para llegar hasta su lado. Con ternura, tratando de no despertarlo, apartó algunos mechones de su cabello rosado que estaban sobre su rostro, queriendo ver su cara durmiente un poco mejor.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Joder, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- tomó asiento en una silla de madera cercana, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la cama del otro, tratando de calmar su aun, agitado corazón.

 _“Fue horrible…”_ recordó el miedo que lo paralizó cuando vio, por una enorme pantalla, el momento justo en que Cherry había caído de Carla, cuando su cuerpo rebotó sobre el duro suelo de tierra, cuando Adam solamente invocaba el sobrenombre de Langa.

Sin percatarse, fue así como, en aquella incómoda posición, Joe cayó dormido junto a Cherry, aun con sentimientos desbordándose desde su inquietante corazón.

Miedo, melancolía, furia, enojo, venganza… alivio, deseo, impaciencia.

_“Ya despierta, cobarde cuatro ojos…”._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a permanecer aquí?- fue esa corta frase en una voz seca lo que hizo que el peliverde pudiese despertar de aquel sueño profundo. Irguiendo su espalda inmediatamente, alzó la vista para toparse con un Kaoru completamente despierto, con su típica expresión amargada y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Así despiertas a quien te trajo todo el camino hasta el hospital?- quiso mostrarse desinteresado, soltando un sobre exagerado bostezo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- sin evitarlo, su preocupación salió a flote con aquella pregunta.

Kaoru alzó su ceja derecha, en parte sorprendido por la inusual honestidad.

-Esto no es nada.- ladeo su mano, como quitándole importancia.- ¿No es hora de que te vayas? Ya es de mañana- el de lentes dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, no queriendo que su compañero lo viese directamente.

-Tsk, ¿en serio me vas a correr de esa forma luego de que pase toda la noche cuidándote? Eres un maldito malagradecido.- Joe sonrió con burla al momento en que jalaba uno de los cachetes de Cherry, por supuesto, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando el pelirrosado le dio golpeo fuerte con su mano para apartarlo.

-¿Es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer? No sé, tal vez… ¿encargarte de tu maldito restaurante de poca monta?- al fin se dignó a encararlo, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Era claro que se encontraba molesto, aunque parecía querer ocultarlo, sin embargo no salió del todo bien.

 _“Pero claro que está molesto. Adam lo hirió y yo soy el que está aquí con él.”_ Pensó, no queriendo deprimirse por su propio pensamiento autodestructivo.

Entrecerró sus ojos con pena antes de finalmente ponerse de pie.

-Vendré a cobrarte la factura del hospital cuando cierre el restaurante hoy en la noche.- quiso bromear mientras movía su mano a modo de despedida.- Te tendrán en observación uno o dos días más, ¡no hagas travesuras, Kaoru-chan!- rio estruendosamente antes de cerrar la puerta. Un golpe sordo le indicó que el pelirrosa le había lanzado su almohada antes de que él saliera.

-¡Y no regreses!- alcanzó a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero lo haría. Así como nunca quiso que fuese él quien se quedara a su lado. Esta vez no sería diferente.

Aun si Kaoru solo pudiese pensar en nadie más que en Adam.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Joe soltó un enorme suspiro al tiempo que dejaba caer su corpulento cuerpo en una de las sillas.

Se dio el permiso de cerrar momentáneamente ambos párpados mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de disminuir el cansancio que comenzaba a dar factura a su cuerpo. Era común para él ir a S durante la noche y tener que presentarse a su propio restaurante a la mañana siguiente, estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, la noche pasada no solo tuvo que patinar con todo su esfuerzo (Langa demostró ser un novato con mucho mayor potencial del que imaginaba) sino que, su estado mental, después de todo lo sucedido con Cherry y Adam, estaba provocándole estragos a su cansada cabeza.

Aquella mañana, cuando llegó a su nada modesto local, tuvo que empujarse a sonreír como todos los días, no dar pistas del sueño que atacaba para tumbarlo. Hacer un trabajo impecable, como cualquier otro día y, aunque planeaba cerrar temprano para darse un tiempo de ir a visitar a Kaoru al hospital, la ola de clientes que llegó para la hora de la cena lo orilló a que tuviese que aplazar sus planes.

-¡Gracias por su trabajo!- dijeron los empleados que se despedían del dueño antes de salir por la puerta. Kojiro solo pudo alzar su mano para indicarles que los había escuchado.

-Solo un poco más.- se motivó a si mismo antes de al fin volverse a poner de pie. Detrás de la barra, comenzó a secar los vasos de vidrio que recién fueron lavados por sus empleados, no quería dejar ni el más mínimo detalle sin pulir aun si sus ojos querían cerrarse de una vez por todas.

-Maldita sea, ya quiero verlo…- murmuró cuando sostuvo otro vaso. Entrecerró los ojos, permitiendo que su mente divagara un poco lejos de la realidad. ¿Se habrá sentido solo durante la tarde? Tal vez Miya y Shadow fueron a visitarlo, ahora que lo pensaba, ellos se hicieron cargo de la patineta inteligente de Cherry después del incidente de ayer, ¿se la habrán regresado? Esa estúpida patineta que hasta tenía nombre propio y una voz femenina jodidamente irritable…

 _“¿Habrá pensado en Adam?”,_ vaya, ¿qué preguntas tontas se estaba haciendo a sí mismo? Por supuesto que habrá pensado en él. Lo peor de todo es que duda que alguien tan ingenuo como lo era Kaoru podría guardarle rencor a ese idiota aun después de haberlo golpeado la noche pasada… seguro solo piensa en salvarlo, en saldar cuentas, en reconciliarse… si, siempre piensa en eso cuando se trata de Adam.

En volver a patinar junto a él.

_“Aunque sea yo el que ha estado a su lado ahora y siempre…”._

-Como siempre, holgazaneando en el trabajo.- Kojiro se sorprendió al reconocer aquella voz, de inmediato alzó la vista, creyendo que sus oídos lo estaban traicionando, pero no fue así.

Ahí estaba.

-¿Cómo planeas terminar el trabajo si te quedas solamente ahí parado mirando a la nada?- sentado en una silla de ruedas, claramente de alta tecnología, Kaoru cruzó la puerta de aquel restaurante a pesar del claro letrero que indicaba que ya se encontraba cerrado.- En verdad que no tienes nada ahí dentro excepto músculos.- pronunció, apuntando con su dedo índica a la cabeza del peliverde.

-¿Eres idiota?- fue su contestación, después de sonreír de medio lado.- Escapándote del hospital estando así.- alzó una ceja, claramente burlándose del estado físico del otro. Tuvo que retener una risita cuando notó como Cherry se quedó sin una respuesta inteligente para defenderse.

-No es la gran cosa, son solamente rasguños.- dijo antes de hacer que su silla lo acercara a la barra del centro.

 _“Por supuesto que no es solo eso”_ pensó, sin embargo decidió no contradecirlo. Se supone que debería estar en observación al menos un día más, pero era claro que Kaoru se estaba comportando como un mocoso obstinado al salir de aquella forma sin autorización previa.

-Pareces una momia.- el pelirrosa aun llevaba muchas vendas a lo largo de su cuerpo, por supuesto que también llevaba un cabestrillo para sostener su brazo fracturado y algunas gasas cubriendo los rasguños de su rostro.

-Es una herida honorable.- alzó orgulloso el rostro, como si estuviese hablando de supuestas heridas de guerra.- Tú ni siquiera enfrentaste a Adam.- rio cínico, tal vez tratando de iniciar una de sus tantas y típicas discusiones.

-Habría ganado.- inclinó su cuerpo para poder ver aún más de cerca al otro.

 _“De haberlo enfrentado le hubiese roto varios huesos por dejarte de esta manera”,_ volvía a sentir como la furia se expandía por cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerla notar frente a Kaoru. Soltó aire antes de volver a forzar otra sonrisa. _“Al menos puedo volver a mirarte y hablar contigo de esta manera”._

-Cállate. Perdiste contra un novato.- de alguna forma, Joe percibió aquello como alguna clase de queja.

-Él no es un novato cualquiera.- volvió a erguir su espalda mientras doblaba los brazos sobre su pecho.- Podría ser un monstro mucho peor que Adam.- recordó con nitidez la remontada de Langa la noche anterior. Ciertamente, el chico tenía mucho potencial y, de alguna forma, podría imaginarlo derrotando al excéntrico peliazul.

 _“Él sí que podría…”_ pensó, con cierta impotencia.

-Lo estas sobreestimando.- fue la directa contestación de Kaoru.- Además Adam es…- Kojiro volteó disimuladamente para ver su expresión, Kaoru pareció pensar las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar, sin embargo, le dio la sensación de que se arrepintió de querer decirlas.

Tomó en su única mano sana una botella que se encontraba sobre la mesa, inclinándola a una copa vacía cercana.

-Está vacía.- se quejó, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

_“Adam es… qué piensas sobre él aun, Kaoru?”._

-¡Tú deberías traer la siguiente!- respondió, siguiéndole la corriente al pelirrosa.

-Estoy herido.- se defendió.

-No te pongas engreído.- tal vez de haber estado en la situación de siempre, Kojiro lo hubiese tomado del cuello de la camisa para enfrentarlo, pero pasó de ello al recordar su estado.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio que, extrañamente, se sentía ciertamente incómodo.

-Que pésimo servicio.- dijo al fin, después de algunos segundos. Aunque su comentario mal intencionado hizo que una venita de enojo saltara sobre la frente de Joe, por supuesto que nadie iba a declarar eso en SU RESTAURANTE, aun si ese cliente era Kaoru pareciendo una momia, ¡no se lo permitiría!

Entre murmullos inentendibles, Kojiro se dirigió a la bodega de la parte de atrás, no queriendo escoger algo demasiado ostentoso pero tampoco básico, se decidió por una botella de vino blanco que se encontraba entre las cajas del fondo.

-¿Blanco está bien?- preguntó, mientras regresaba al salón principal.- Un Lafite…- giró la cabeza para mirar a Cherry, pero detuvo su oración al notar como el otro se encontraba recostado sobre el mueble de madera, respirando pausadamente, indicando que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

En silencio, y luego de soltar una pequeña risa, se sintió en la libertad de sentarse a su lado, todo con extremo cuidado para evitar despertarlo o que se hiciera más daño. Tomó otra copa vacía y, junto con la que se había apropiado Kaoru, sirvió el vino.

-Adam está patinando totalmente solo.- comenzó a hablar, aun sabiendo que el otro ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.- Es un patinador increíble, pero estoy seguro de que no es feliz ahora.- su mente, viajó levemente al pasado.

Porque a pesar de todos esos celos que a veces sentía cuando los ojos de Kaoru brillaban al ver a Adam, Kojiro sabía que, en el fondo, él también quedó prendido en el patinaje de Adam.

No de la misma forma que Kaoru, pero comprendía perfectamente la razón por la que él lo admiraba tanto, por qué lo seguía, las risas de aquellos tiempos no eran, ni mínimamente, falsas.

Y en la actualidad, Adam ya no sonreía de aquella forma en que solía hacerlo.

-Es por eso que su patinaje es así ahora.- tronó sus dientes al recordar la caída de Kaoru. Jamás se lo perdonaría, pero si Adam estaba actuando de esa forma quería pensar que existía una causa que lo estaba empujando para hacerlo.

Porque el Adam que tanto admiraba Kaoru era incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Mucho menos al propio pelirrosa.

-Pero sabes, nosotros no estamos solos.- sonrió, con cierta tristeza, dejando su vista sobre su bebida. El silencio de Kaoru le indicaba que aún seguía durmiendo, lo cual lo motivaba a seguir hablando.- ¿Verdad, Kaoru?- volteó a verlo, aun en la misma e incómoda posición.- Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Chocó su copa con la del otro, haciéndolas retumbar suavemente y, después, tomó de un solo sorbo el contenido de la suya. Soltó un suspiro estridente al sentir el alcohol pasaba a través de su garganta hasta su estómago.

-Aunque no me quieras junto a ti, yo nunca podría dejarte.- posó con suavidad su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo, disfrutando el contacto con su largo y sedoso cabello.

¿Alguna vez podría hacer que Kaoru lo viera de la misma forma de la que alguna vez vio a Adam? Lleno de motivación, esperanza, admiración… amor.

Sin pensar demasiado en sus propias acciones, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el otro, tratando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre él, y, sin despegar su mano de su cabeza, sus labios rozaron, en un casi imperceptible beso, donde ni siquiera sus dientes chocaron entre ellos.

Percibió un leve aroma a flores, a té, a vino blanco, a recuerdos, a actualidad.

Sus labios saborearon un pequeño amor unilateral.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarte de nuevo al hospital, ¿eh?- preguntó con sarcasmo cuando al fin se alejó del rostro ajeno. Tomó el alcohol que se encontraba intacto de la copa de Cherry antes de saltar de su asiento hacia la bodega nuevamente, en busca de las llaves de su coche.

-Maestro, se percibe un incremento en su ritmo cardiaco. Causas: desconocidas.- la voz monótona y vacía de Carla hizo un pequeño murmullo en el local vacío. Cherry ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, tratando de no cambiar demasiado de posición, sintiendo como su rostro y hasta sus propias orejas se calentaban y, probablemente, también se coloreaban de un suave color carmín.

-Carla, jamás creí pedirte esto pero… cállate por un momento.- la tabla, que se encontraba guardada en la bolsa del respaldo de la silla de ruedas apagó sus luces después de la orden.

 _“¿Que mierdas ha sido eso?”,_ se preguntaba, tratando de no caer en un verdadero ataque de ansiedad. _“En serio, ¿¡que mierdas fue ESO?!”_

Cherry se mantuvo en silencio, fingiendo dormir como si su corazón desbocado no estuviese haciendo retumbar todo su cuerpo. Fingía aun cuando el fuerte y musculoso de Kojiro lo tomó en sus brazos, cuando lo subió al coche, cuando lo ingresaron nuevamente al hospital.

Fingió estar dormido cuando, ya recostado en la cama del hospital, Joe volvió a hacer un ademan con sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello.

Fingió no darse cuenta de aquellas misteriosas sensaciones que comenzaban a crecer, cada vez más, dentro de su pecho.

-Estúpido gorila musculoso…

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Sé que fue corto pero en realidad resultó más largo de lo que tenía planeado xD. En fin, es probable que con la salida del capítulo 10 varias cosas narradas aquí pierdan algo de sentido, por eso quería subir este fic antes de que eso pasara jajajaja. No creo que sea mi OTP pero me gusta mucho la relación entre Joe y Cherry, típica shipp que va del odio al amor en un solo paso. Espero que les haya gustado y, quien sabe, tal vez nos podamos volver a encontrar en algún futuro no muy lejano. ¡Bye bye-peorwna!


End file.
